wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
A Symphony of Frost and Flame
merges with Ner'zhul to become one being. *End of Kil'jaeden's war against the Lich King |side1=Undead Scourge |side2=Burning Legion *Illidan's Forces **Illidan's Naga **Kingdom of Quel'Thalas ***Blood Elves **Naga |commanders1= *King * |commanders2=Lord *Prince * |forces1=*1 Death Knight *1 Crypt Lord *Acolytes *Ghouls *Crypt Fiends *Abominations *Necromancers *Banshees *Meat Wagons *Obsidian Statues *Destroyers *Gargoyles *Frost Wyrms *Shades *Skeleton Warriors *Skeletal mages *Carrion Beetles *Doom Guards *Infernals *Fel Stalkers *1 Dreadlord |forces2=*1 Demon Hunter *1 Blood Mage *1 Naga Sea Witch *Blood Elf Workers *Blood Elf Swordsmen *Blood Elf Archers *Blood Elf Priests *Blood Elf Sorceresses *Blood Elf Spellbreakers *Blood Elf Dragonhawk Riders *Blood Elf Glaive Throwers *Mur'gul Slaves *Mur'gul Reavers *Naga Sirens *Naga Myrmidons *5 Naga Royal Guards *Sea Elementals *Couatls *Snap Dragons *Dragon Turtles |casual1=*Massive |casual2=*Massive }} A Symphony of Frost and Flame was the final battle between the Lich King's Scourge led by King Arthas, and Kil'jaeden's agents led by Illidan Stormrage. Units Named * (Level 2 – 10) * (Level 3 – 10) * (Level 10) * (Level 10) * (Level 10) Creeps *14 Frost Revenants *5 Ice Revenants *1 Giant Polar Bear *5 Polar Bears *1 Tuskarr Sorcerer *1 Tuskarr Healer *1 Tuskarr Spearman Introduction Moments later, at the Scourge stronghold, King Arthas and Anub'arak make their final plans to defend the Lich King's Throne Chamber. King Arthas: Time's running out, Anub'arak. We've got to get inside the Throne Chamber before Illidan does. Anub'arak: The Throne Chamber lies within the frozen peak at the center of the valley. It can only be opened by activating the four enchanted obelisks that surround it. Illidan's forces have already entrenched themselves near two of them. We'll need to drive them back and reactivate the obelisks ourselves. Meanwhile, Lady Vashj and Prince Kael approach Illidan. Lady Vashj: We're sorry to interrupt your meditation, Master, but all our forces are in place. Prince Kael: Once the chamber is open, we will destroy the Frozen Throne as promised. Illidan Stormrage: Then the hour has come at last. After today, the Scourge will meet its end! Can you hear me out there, Arthas? Its end! Arthas and Anub'arak are watching the situation from above. King Arthas: Illidan has mocked the Scourge long enough. It's time we put the fear of death back in him. Prelude After forcing their way past the horrors of the dark catacombs of Azjol-Nerub, Arthas and Anub'arak rendezvoused with their army at the peak of Icecrown Glacier, with the intention of claiming the Frozen Throne in the name of Ner'zhul. They were dismayed to find that Illidan's forces had already arrived, were well entrenched around the pinnacle of ice that contained the Lich King, and were poised to claim the four Icecrown Obelisks that when activated would open the prison. Final defeat for Arthas and Ner'zhul seemed all but assured. Strategy You will start off with a considerably sized force; however, it will not be enough to win immediately. Send your forces to a nearby Naga outpost and destroy it; it is poorly guarded, with a few naga sirens and tidal guardians for defense. During this time, Illidan will most likely capture the northern obelisk. The northern obelisk will be heavily guarded, however, any other obelisk he captures will be lightly guarded. Because this obelisk is the most heavily guarded, Illidan will take some time to build its considerable defenses. Start building up a base and expand quickly, since Illidan will be getting the other obelisks fairly quickly. You need a good attack force by the time Illidan captures the third obelisk, as if he captures the fourth, you will lose. Have a defending force at your base when you have no obelisks captured, as Kael and Vashj will continually attack you. As soon as you capture an obelisk, they will focus onto your obelisk instead, although they will occasionally send an attack force at your base. To aid in base construction, there will be two sacrificial skulls to aid in base production. Use the blight created from one to create a graveyard to generate corpses for Anub'arak to create Carrion Beetles to boost your forces and the other to create ziggurats. Ziggurats are made fairly quickly and will generate new blight as well as food to create new buildings and units. If you harvested all the gold from the previous three chapters, you will have a considerable amount of gold to aid in creating a base. Just north of the outpost, there is a goldmine. Haunt that goldmine as well to double gold generation. In addition, upgrade to a Black Citadel as soon as possible to enable purchase of the Orb of Corruption as well as generate useful abilities for units. A desirable attack force is one composed of meat wagons, with the exhumed corpse ability, necromancers to take advantage of the corpses within the meat wagons, and frost wyrms, enhanced with unholy frenzy. As a result, you can generate a massive army of skeletons to take out the enemy forces while the meat wagons attack the buildings. If you are playing on hard, attacking buildings will trigger enemy units to attack the meat wagons, but the massive skeletal army will almost completely block the enemy units. This will keep them from doing much harm to your army while your army takes out the enemy units. Quickly construct a defense near your captured obelisk, using Sacrificial skulls from the Tomb of Relics to build Ziggurats immediately, since building a Haunted Gold Mine or Necropolis will take too long. Continue defending and expanding and start to recapture the other obelisks, which Illidan will have built his defenses for. You can opt to take out Kael and Vashj; this will only leave you with Illidan to deal with. Destroying their respective altars will yield very powerful items that will prove useful against Illidan. Illidan's base is secluded in the northeastern corner, with a deep water blocking the way. The only way to attack his base is with possessed naga units, gargoyles, and frost wyrms. Once you capture all four obelisks, victory is yours. Possessing the Mur'gul Slaves or Workers will be pointless as they cannot build anything. The battle Arthas and his army quickly wiped out a small naga outpost to the southwest of the Frozen Throne and used the resources gathered from the ruins of Azjol-Nerub to establish their own base. From there, Arthas and Anub'arak launched their attack against Illidan, Prince Kael, and Lady Vashj. During this time, Illidan began capturing the obelisks, defeating their defenders (a small group of frost and ice revenants). Illidan began capturing more of the obelisks, while the Undead were at a disadvantage, as they had to build up a base to send forces of their own to counter their enemy, and were hounded by Kael's blood elves and Vashj's naga. Eventually, the Undead managed to rout the blood elves and Vashj's naga, leaving them with only Illidan's naga. After a hard fought battle, Arthas managed to claim all four obelisks and entered the Frozen Throne. Aftermath Arthas destroyed the Frozen Throne, and merged with Ner'zhul to become the new Lich King. From his Icecrown fortress, the Lich King made plans to rebuild his forces and conquer the rest of the world. Illidan was apparently driven mad by the encounter; he crawled back to Vashj and Kael, who retreated with their remaining forces back to Outland. He brooded in his Black Temple until a brave band of adventurers, assisted by Maiev Shadowsong and Akama, finally killed him, ending his reign over Outland. Later, in Icecrown Citadel, the Lich King was finally slain by another band of adventurers assisted by Tirion Fordring and King Terenas Menethil, ending Arthas's reign and the Scourge once and for all. Bolvar Fordragon eventually became the new Lich King and now commands the "new Scourge" from the Frozen Throne. Trivia *The name is possibly inspired by the fantasy series "A Song of Ice and Fire" written by George R. R. Martin. * Frost (Scourge & Arthas) and Flame (Blood Elves & Illidan/Kael'thas) Icecrown Category:Campaign chapters